


Dandelion

by HourHand



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Light Angst, Memories, This is not Cielizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HourHand/pseuds/HourHand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old memory resurfaces whilst Ciel takes a walk through the Gardens. Ciel has a rather nostalgic relationship with dandelions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion

"I think if you blow hard enough all your wishes will be granted!"

With a powerful exhale she sent away all the seeds. She leaned back into the grass, recovering from her powerful jest of breath.

Her companion was in awe. He gazed upon the seeds which rolled in the wind, some staying in clusters, others separating. He too wanted a wish to be granted. He began to search his surroundings for more dandelions. Lizzie quickly sat upright; a thought had hit her. Swinging her arm out to stop Ciel, gently hitting his shoulder. Ciel turned by his shoulder, recoiling slightly as he focused on her intent stare.

"But remember, you can't tell anyone what you wish for. Otherwise it might not come true." Her expression was a rather serious one, the stern look almost off putting, almost.

"I wouldn't dare." Ciel spoke, putting his faith into this seemingly magical plant.

Taking a moment to consider what he'd wish for he plucked a dandelion from the ground bringing it up to his lips.

"Go on Ciel; give it your all!" She said bristling with enthusiasm.

He inhaled, attempting to gather up as much strength as he possibly could before letting go. Roughly half of the seeds tottered off to the ground, the others remaining stubbornly in place. Shortly thereafter he began coughing; spluttering from the lack of air in his lungs. Lizzie panicked, quickly coming to his aid despite being unable to offer any real help. Once Ciel had regained a sufficient amount of oxygen he looked at the dandelion which lay in his clenched palm.

"Does this mean my wish won't be granted?" He looked a Lizzie with an expression nothing short of crestfallen. She froze, considering what response would lift his spirits.

"Of course not! It's only a silly game anyway. I was only joking." She spoke with complete faith in what she was saying; a theory unbeneficial to Ciel was one to be quickly disregarded.

Ciel smiled in response.

"You're right. A stupid flower doesn't mean anything!" He threw the now crumpled weed to the ground stepping on it in the process.

Despite her reassurance Ciel was still disappointed. Releasing his disgruntlement upon the grass before him.

Lizzie was delighted at his apparent change in heart and joined in with the massacre of the plants. After a few moments of vengeful stomping they halted. Ciel stood triumphantly over the disastrous garden scene.

Lizzie considered that Ciel's parents might be angry at them for what they had done. So she thought it'd be better to compensate for the damage by returning earlier. She glanced at Ciel who was still focused on the ground.

"Hey, Ciel we should probably get back. I'm really hungry." Lizzie whined, pawing at his jacket to earn his attention.

The action temporarily shook Ciel out of the admiration he had for his destructive handiwork. He turned from the Dandelions. Noticing that Lizzie was quite ardent to return.

"You're probably right." He seemed to think for a moment before smirking "I'll race you there."

"Challenge accepted." And with that the two hurriedly set off to the Manor.

* * *

It was late evening when Ciel decided to take a leisurely walk in the Gardens. The air, though positively freezing, was a refreshment. A breeze strong enough to alert his senses. His steps were calculated, walking a path which would guarantee him a sufficient amount of time away from the manor. The admirable surroundings persuaded Ciel to abandon his ever playing thoughts but instead to indulge in the scenery. A full moon hung above shedding a complimentary amount of light onto the gardens allowing him to appreciate it in its full glory.

He walked in the direction of the pond, the scene filling him with nostalgia. Stomach bubbling up with bittersweet comfort as he recalled all the childhood happenings that occurred there. The light played on the surface of the pond only to be drowned out by a cloud currently passing above. He prepared to make a turn when a powerful gust of wind attacked carrying with it the familiarity of dandelion seeds. The assault of the weed's debris brought along a vague feeling of disappointment. Confusion was evident on his features before the memory quickly caught up.

In realisation he walked forward, bending down to pluck one of the remaining dandelions from the ground. A quiet chuckle erupted from him as he contemplated whether or not the pesky flower was to be held responsible for his abhorrent circumstances.

Despite the shedding dandelions being in such a fragile state it seemed they weren't always to be swayed by the human expulsion of air. Maybe more engaging methods would be successful in ridding it of its seeds.

With this thought in mind he began to tear each individual seed from its place on the head of the Dandelion. Ciel took his time; carefully making sure to remove each one alone until it was bare, depositing them in the palm which lay underneath the flower he was holding with such finesse.

Once complete he tossed the plant to the ground, seeds remaining in hand. Standing once more to bring his now full palm in front of his mouth. He inhaled, just the slightest more so than usual. The puff of air was held in the back of his throat for a short moment whilst he reflected on the memory. The rare moment of sentimentality was soon over as he blew his palm, breath barely carrying the seeds away. Just as they were about to fall to the ground, having left his palm, another powerful gust of wind decided to work in his favour, carrying the seeds off to a distance impossible had he been unassisted.

Iris' widened in surprise; he quickly spun in the direction which he came only for his eyes to fall on empty space. Coming to his senses he mentally chastised himself. He proceeded to walk back in the direction of the manor.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
